


Too much mischief

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Sigyn - Freeform, Sub!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Sigyn gets called to teach her husband a lesson for causing too much mischief around the tower





	Too much mischief

Sigyn was in the medical room of the Avenger’s tower doing inventory of the supplies.She, Loki, and Thor were staying on Midgard for awhile, helping out the Avengers.They always needed a healer, so Sig’s skills were in constant demand and she had the respect of the team for her healing magic and skill.

That, and her other skill of keeping Loki relatively under control.

Relatively being the key word.

But the team would take relatively instead of Thor’s failed attempts at curbing his brother’s mischief.Thor tended to get himself stabbed and think that he was helping curb Loki’s mischief. He really wasn’t helping at all, since Sig then had to heal him AND deal with her wayward husband.

So she wasn’t terribly surprised when one of Pepper’s assistants came to the medical room and handed her a note on Pepper’s fancy stationary.It was a simple note that read:

<Your husband is having a wonderful time.

Come collect him>

That couldn’t be good.

Sig made her way down to the common room to find out what was going on.The defenestration window was broken, which wasn’t unusual.Someone was nearly always being thrown out that particular window.There was broken glass everywhere, but that wasn’t too concerning either.Nat looked up from where she was cleaning one of her guns.“He’s down in the containment cell,” she told Sig.

Sig raised an eyebrow.“What’d he do this time?”

“Threw Stark out the defenestration window while Jarvis was down and couldn’t save him.Thor had to fly down and save Stark before he splatted,” Nat explained.She didn’t sound particularly happy about.Usually throwing Stark out the window was a common pastime since he seemed prone to getting on everyone’s nerves all the time.This time was different, since he hadn’t been able to save himself. 

Sig huffed and rolled his eyes. “Idiot husband,” Sig grumbled affectionately. 

Nat laughed. It was easy to laugh when no one had actually been hurt.“Rogers wants you to remind him that he’s not allowed to kill anyone,” she added.

Sig nodded and waved before she headed down to the containment cells to find her wayward husband.It wasn’t hard.He was the only one down there at the moment.Sig stepped up to the clear wall of the cell.Loki was sitting on the bed inside with a particular silver chain around his upper arms, a spelled chain that bound his powers.There was an identical chain around his wrists behind his back.He was dressed elegantly as usual in a white silk button-down shirt and perfectly tailored black dress pants.He had been helping Pepper with some business matters recently and liked to dress the part when he was.

He also looked damn hot in Midgardian business clothes. 

“Surprise~” Loki greeted her with his trademark smirk.

Sig fought not to laugh.“I heard you found too much mischief for your own good, husband,” she replied, trying to keep her voice stern

“It’s not my fault!” he whined.“Now let me out!!” he pouted, trying to goad Sig in to doing what he wanted.

“Darling, you tried to kill Stark.While his computer was down and couldn’t save him,” Sig replied, rolling her eyes. Loki knew better than to actually try to kill the team members, no matter how much they annoyed him. 

“I did not know his computer was down,” Loki lied

Sig wrinkled her nose.“Don’t lie to me, husband.You should know better and it’s sloppy that you tried,” living with the god of lies for centuries had taught Sig well how to spot a lie.Not many could spot it when Loki tried to lie, but Sig could.She huffed and mock-sighed.“Looks like I’m going to have to teach you not to try to kill your friends.Again,”

Loki opened his mouth to protest.Again.

Sig smirked and waved her hand a rather large green ball gag filled Loki’s mouth, strapped securely around his head.He made a muffled protest and squirmed with a whine.Sig smirked at him and opened the cell.“Come along, husband.The sooner I teach you a lesson about killing your friends, the sooner we can have some fun,” she purred enticingly.Loki grumbled something around his gag and made no move to get up.Sig grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. 

She noticed the tenting in his pants.

Perfect.

He made another protest behind his gag.There was no way in the nine realms he was agreeing to this.Granted, he wasn’t _really_  protesting either.There was a spell that worked even through the chains, that would allow him to make magic sparks, a silent demand for release.A safeword as the Midgardians called it. 

But since he protested and didn’t come along as he was told, Sig waved her hand again and a metal collar appeared around his neck, the chain from it going to her hand.He moaned with a whimper.There were times when he liked his wife taking control.He had a feeling that today was not going to be that day.

And yet he was already rock hard. 

Fuck.

“I SAID come along, husband,” Sig said firmly, tugging on the leash.Loki whined a muffled protest, but took the demanded step forward.“There might be hope for you yet,” she purred and led him from the cell, noting how hard it was for him to walk comfortably with his cock that hard.Sig paraded him back up to the common room where Nat and Stark were sitting.Loki protested and whimpered, but Sig dragged him through the room in that state.Sig smirked while Stark laughed, retribution at its best, as least as far as Stark was concerned. 

Loki whined at the team seeing him like this. Even if it WAS just Stark and Nat who knew he was getting punished for this stunt. 

Sig grinned at Stark.“Thought you’d like reassurance that he was being properly taken care of for this incident.” With that she led Loki back up the rest of the way to her room.He was a whining whimpering mess by the time she got him there.“Now, how should I teach you not to try this stunt again?” she teased as she pushed him onto the bed.He fell onto his side and looked up at her with a whimper of desire, squirming in his chains as the material of his pants strained against his erection.He moaned, begging Sig to stop playing with him.

Sig hadn’t even started playing with him yet. 

She waved a hand and his clothes vanished.He whined and shifted, presenting his cock to her.It was hard, long, and heavy, the tip red with need. “No, love,” Sig scolded gently.“First, I must teach you to stop trying to kill your friends.If you kill them, they won’t like you any better, they’ll just be dead and you’ll have no friends,” she teased him.She left him and he whined behind his gag, trying to watch what she was going to do.She went to the toy drawer and pulled out a few things, which just made Loki squirm in helpless anticipation as he watched her.He couldn’t see what she was doing. 

She returned and shoved him all the way onto his back. She rubbed his bare chest, ran her fingers over his thin, muscled form, trailing over his abs, and down the line of hair leading to his cock.Though her fingers stopped there.He whined and bucked his hips begging for more.She smirked and ran her fingers over his nipples, twirling them, flicking, then pinching them nearly cruelly. He whimpered and Sig saw that his cock was leaking precum.Poor thing.

She pinched his nipples again and, while his eyes closed as he whimpered, she clamped a metal nipple clamp on each in turn in a quick movement.He whimpered and bucked as the clamps bit into his skin, whining for relief, not more stimulation. 

She slid the next toy onto his cock, turning the ring onto low vibrations.Just enough to keep him on the edge of the relief he so craved.The Midgardians had come up with some wonderful toys. 

Sig’s clothes vanished as she moved onto the bed, moving to kneel on his shoulders, her sex just above his face.He nuzzled against the hair there, whining as his hips bucked, seeking some kind of relief. 

“Oh no, darling. You don’t get yours until after I get mine, and I’m _sure_  you’ve learned your lesson,” Sig purred.“Understand?”

He nodded eagerly and nuzzled against her again.She chuckled and removed the gag with magic. He nuzzled her again, urging her into the right position and began using his silver tongue, putting it to good use, licking her clit inside her wet core.His eyes closed as he focused on his sole task, while the clamps bit into his sensitive skin, while the ring vibrated around his cock. 

She’d do worse to teach him a lesson if he came before he took care of her. 

So he licked and sucked and nibbled on her like his life depended on it.She moaned in pleasure, loving the submissive side of Loki, loving his little whimpers as he worked her so expertly.He was close and needy and fighting so hard against his release.

She could feel the heat building in her core as he worked, could feel her desire rising as she rode his face, as his silver tongue worked its magic.He licked and sucked without pause or complaint, without missing a beat, drawing her closer and closer to orgasm.She stroked his hair and gave him soft words of praise, which just made him whimper in desire and increase his efforts.Such an obedient Loki. 

The orgasm crashed over her and her body shuddered.

Loki smirked triumphantly, relaxing momentarily, thinking it was his turn. 

Sig smirked and climbed off of him, turning him back onto his side.“Sig~” he begged. 

“My terms were clear.I had to cum first _and_  I have to be sure you’ve learned your lesson.I’m not convinced you have, my darling,” Sig purred.Loki whimpered and Sig pulled out her last toy.It was a huge vibrator, lubed already with magic.Loki’s eyes grew wide.Sig smirked and began to slowly insert it, the vibrations on low. 

He made an ungodly moan as his hips bucked.He whined.“Sig, please!” he begged.She inserted it another inch.“Sig!! I’m sorry, I won’t hurt the shellhead again for at least a week. Please, just let me cum!” he begged.Another inch and he groaned, whimpering in pleasure. 

“And the computer?” Sig asked him.

“I won’t defenestrate him while the computer is down.I swear.Please Sig, please!!” he wailed as she slid the vibrator in another inch.He was shaking with the effort not to lose control. Not to anger her into stopping or not letting him cum, or whatever other punishments she found for him.

“Good boy,” Sig purred and stroked his hair.

He cried out as she slid the vibrator in the rest of the way.He whimpered and shuddered helplessly as she turned the vibrations all the way up on both vibrators.“SIG!” he wailed, his cock turning a darker red as it twitched with need. “Please!”

“Please, what, my love?” Sig purred, stroking his hair while he squirmed and whimpered, while he begged for release.

“Please, let me cum!”

“Of course, my darling,” she purred in his ear.She captured his lips with her mouth and kissed him greedily while she stroked his needy cock.He came in moments, his cock spasming under her hand as he came hard, his cum spewing in thick spurts.

He sighed in relief.And more relief when Sig removed the toys with magic.But she hadn’t removed the chains.Just the clamps and vibrators.Loki looked up at her confused when she broke the kiss.“Sig? What are you up to, my love?” his voice had an edge of panic to it.

She smirked and kissed him softly.“That was just day one, darling.364 more days of being my slave to earn your forgiveness,"


End file.
